Temptation: Confessions of a Fashion Writer
by Michelle dontcare
Summary: Very AU. Based very loosely off of the Tyler Perry movie Temptation.


**_So I got this idea after watching the Tyler Perry movie about a month or so ago. In this story there is no Rufus, Harold or Cyrus. Dan, Blair and Vanessa are best friends and known each other since they were kids, they also grew up in Michigan(much like me). Gossip Girl is a big NY Mag with fashion,entertainment,ect. More characters will be added in. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Vanessa and Blair laid their heads on Dan's chest. The three musketeers finally did it, they were finally living their dream.

They weren't always like that though. Once upon and time in and land not too far away there was Blair and Dan, best friends since the age their mothers had put they together. The first memory that always comes to their mind is when Eleanor Waldorf wanted to update the art and design in her dress store, who better then renowned local artist Alison Humphrey. They both had brought their child both had only been two and a half at the time.

"Can I play blocks with you?" Dan asked the brunette in the pretty dress. It wasn't unusually to see a girl their age in a dress but little did he know it would be here thing.

"Only the yellow ones, I hate yellow." She said pushing the color towards him. She noticed his mess of dark curly hair; little did she know how unruly it would become.

From there it was just the two of them. Neither had a father to watch over them and their mothers were never there to pay attention to them. They had grown up in the wealthy Michigan city known has Birmingham. They went to Detroit Country Day, one of the top private schools money could pay for and both had been at the top of their class. They were perfect.

Vanessa remembered the first day she met the pair. She had met Blair first, getting off the school bus at DCD. She envied her fashion sense on the first day of third grade, while most of the girls had grown out of their dress phase Blair still wore them. "I like your dress." Vanessa remembered saying. It was a white dress with pink and red flowered down the front, it matched her white head band with the red rose embroiled on. She introduced her to Dan during recess.

"You got into NYU's Tisch program, you should be happier." Blair said rolling over and poking Vanessa in the cheek.

"I would be if I didn't feel like I was intruding on my friends, you guys have only been married for one year."

And what a courtship it was. Unfortunately for Vanessa after the sixth grade she had to go to public school, the dip in the economy cost her parent's way too much money to be sending her to private school; but due to Blair she knew everything about Dan and Blair's relationship.

Dan had been their first kiss both at the age of 10, he kissed Vanessa first before turning his head and kissing Blair. While most girls wouldn't be happy with that gesture, Blair and Vanessa had been more than pleased. Two years later it had been only Dan and Blair kissing.

"I think he's dating that stupid blonde Daffney," Blair said one day after a brief break up with Dan in sophomore year. "He better not sleep with her."

"Did you guys have sex?" Vanessa nosily asked. She was sure they hadn't or Blair would have told her.

"No, not everyone is you Ms. I lost my virginity before freshmen year." Blair mocked her. She didn't know who Vanessa had lost it to but it was a huge mistake according to Vanessa. She didn't want her first time to be like that.

"He won't, plus why does it matter. You broke up with him a month ago." Vanessa reminded her. Blair had said Dan was being very distant from her.

"I want him back V, help me." Blair begged. She couldn't see Dan with anyone else, Dan was hers.

"Fine," Vanessa said looking at her friend's sad face. "but only cause I love you guys." She was thanked with a tackling hug. Three weeks later they had gotten back together.

Blair went to Columbia after high school; Dan stayed behind and went to University of Michigan with Vanessa. They had been the two musketeers till Vanessa dropped out. Something devastating happened but much like the whole Daffney situation no one knew what really happened. Dan ended up proposing and moving to New York with Blair two years ago. They flew back for the wedding last year and to announce Dan got into Tisch. They invited Vanessa to live with them when she got accepted into the program.

"Plus I have no job like you guys do, or a trust fund. I'm living here for free." Vanessa pointed out to the pair.

"Relax, the writing job I have at Gossip Girl pays really well and Dan's monthly writing job are more than enough." Blair reassured her.

"I'm going to get a barista job and start paying for my share. I know I got a scholarship so I don't need to worry about that. I don't want to be a burden."

"The only thing you're burdening now is my mood." Dan yawned out pulling the girls even closed to him. "We can just relax today, tomorrow our entire world will change."

"Our," Blair said gesturing to her and Vanessa. "yours will still be the same." She teased him running her hand through his hair. Dan leaned his head down and gave Blair a peck on the lips.

"To us," She said breaking the moment the couple had up. "May we take over New York like we did in Michigan." She finished and threw her fist into the air waiting for the other two to join.

"To us." Blair said grabbing the hand Dan had his wedding ring on with the one that had hers, she repeated the same movement Vanessa did.

"To us." Dan followed in.

"And now let's go to sleep. We all have a big day in front of us." Blair reminded them. "And you're more than welcomed to sleep in our bed today since your mattress hasn't come. I don't want Dan to get used to having two girls in bed." She said mocking Dan.

They said their goodnights and slowly went off to sleep. Too bad they didn't know how much New York was going to test them.


End file.
